User talk:XshuuX
Help~ Ya~ I am fine, thanks for asking it~ Do you mean the Fallen Angel page? If you are going to post something of yourself, post it in a blog post and not in a page~ Also don't forget to sign your message with the four tildes (4x ~) or else I don't know who has left a message on my talk page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You can edit your signature with many colors to change your signature~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Talk~ Hi how are you? I like taiyou and he is my favourite character and I know yours since I read your page. Yeah hopefully we can be friends since you seem nice. Hey~! Hey Shuu~ Thanks for my talk page xD I'm fine, thank you :D And you ? (Also, don't forget to sign your posts please ^^ 4x~) SnowyBoy₰ 13:07, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Blog~ Sure~! It's a great idea~ Go ahead and create your blog ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure~! It is great~ Go ahead and create your blog~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am going to check it. Congrats on making a new blog~ :D SnowyBoy₰ 14:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! =D SnowyBoy₰ 14:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Signature~ Sure, I can help you. Can you tell me what kind of signatures (color, font, picture or not and if yes, which character, what for text, etc...). SnowyBoy₰ 14:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) And what for the font ? For example: Times New Roman, Comic Sans MS, Arial, .... SnowyBoy₰ 14:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) thank for joining my blog Hey Shuu~! I'm sorry, I got some problems with Wifi and Chrome... So I had to leave the chat... So, to do your signature: #Copy this code: #Go to "preference" #There, a section "signature" will appear. Paste the code there (be sure to have " I use the wikitext ") #Then try to sign and the new one will be shown ! ^^ If you don't understand, I'm in the chat so ask me there~! :D SnowyBoy₰ 16:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thanks Dont mention it ^.^, me too~ Taha1921 15:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Comment You're welcome~! :D SnowyBoy₰ 18:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Anytime Hi Shuu, I'm fine, thanks for asking, how r u? Your welcome, I had a great time. I hope so too. I'll see if I can catch up with you again. Anytime. Thanks. Piglet98 (talk) 00:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, thanks for yours too. Talk to you soon. Piglet98 (talk) 08:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay shuu i'll tell you when max's better and i also hope his better so we better wish luck for him to be not sick anymore. Diablomax (talk) 15:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi XshuuX don't mention it, and I know how you feel I didn't understand my first pic game aswell. But I learn't how to and now I own my own picture based blog game series. You know what there are so may new users out there, more and more joining the wikia each day and out of them all you stood out within my blog. I love making friends on this wikia, its so much fun XD I chat with you more later on but for now I will say goodbye. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure Shuu I can find some time, how about after 4pm uk time? I'll be on then, maybe earlier. Chat to you soon. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure Shuu as I said whenever man. But I live in the UK and I have to go to school so after 3pm UK time would be best cause thats when im on for like a few hours. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Round 24 Sure Shuu when I start Round 24 i'll message you aswell. Infact the time that Round 24 will start is by 7pm UK time. By that time Round 24 should of started. I hope you don't miss it mate. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 14:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome Shuu. For some reason biased Rounds are popular?? Who knew? I'm glad the game is getting better and better each day, super excited about the evolution version aswell as i'm sure many are. Don't worry I'm sure you won't miss your chance to participate in Round 24. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 14:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep better and better each day. I really want 1K soooooo bad, it would be the greatest way to start off a new blog game series!!! So far i'm happy that MSPP has got more comments then Z but I really want 1K with all my heart I really want it!!!! TsurugiFan16 (talk) 14:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Shuu I hope so aswell XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Strikers Sorry Shuu but I haven't played any of the Nintendo Wii games. Although I have played Inazuma Eleven 1, 2 and 3 so I do know about those games. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Strikers Xtreme Hey~! I'm sorry, I don't have Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme... It is in japanese, and I understand anything... But I have the 1st version of the Wii games, in French ! And It's a great game. So, of Xtreme is the 2nd game of Wii, then it is a great game ! :D Shuu is in~ xD Are you going to download it~? SnowyBoy₰ 17:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I think you should download all the parts because it is long, I think~ And if the game is nice, you can let the download, and if it's not great, then delete it ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 17:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! Just wondering, .... Could you give me the link ? ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 17:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I started the download. OMG It's so slow >_< Thanks for the link ^^ I will tell you what I think about the game =D SnowyBoy₰ 18:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sadly XshuuX his still sick sorry! Diablomax (talk) 18:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is Asif again max's sick again also i forgot to tell you i have 5 siblings Max,Hiro,Selana,Me and my 2nd sister Salima so Salima will use my account so dont forget that tomorrow she will use it Diablomax (talk) 16:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi/Sorry Hi Shuu, sorry but I won't make to chat. I'm really busy with school. Again really sorry, see if we can chat another time. Things will work out! Piglet98 (talk) 11:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shuu,i am fine and u? I am srry i could not open you know my mother she is evil.And thx 4 the mail. XhakuryuuX (talk) 10:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you soooooooooooo much! I really apreciate it! >////< Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (Talk to Spikey!) (Bloggie!) ( ) 16:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you XshuuX for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday! THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi~ I'm fine!!, and you??? Nice to meet you too!! THANX,IT REALLY MEANS A LOT <3 B.N.N (talk) 12:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate your post. -- TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 12:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks hi,thx for joining my blog. Kiara klara (talk) 15:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC) HI Shuu! I'm Fine thanks, and yes i have watched ep 25 but i watched it live on KeyholeTv. Your gonna have to wait for it to come on the internet. You could download KeyholeTV and watch the new episode live next week, if u want to you'll find the whole info, of how to download keyholeTv and how to watch IE, on my Talk page in a message from Potassium. Taha1921 11:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! Thanks man! I really apprechiate it! I so love Kabeyama. U happy Halloween days too :) The Mountain ツ 17:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) THANKS and WHERE DO YOU LIVE in which state of uae thanks a lot i am happy in which state of uae do you live and i live in umm al quwain my name is momin khan and your 8th to wish me Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 08:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ok where do you live and whats ur name!!!!? O^O o sorry i didnt know can i at least know ur name pls Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 08:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Shuu~! Here's the code: XhakuryuuX I just changed the color into GoldenRod, because yellow is too ugly, but if you don't like it, just change it into Yellow again. SnowyBoy❄ 15:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shuu Hi Shuu, how are you? Thanks for the chat on Thursday, sorry I wasn't really paying attention and that I didn't say goodbye before you left. I hope next time I'll be paying attention. Chat with you soon. Piglet98 (talk) 10:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Shuu!!! Thank you so much Shuu. You're the first person on wiki to wish me a happy birthday so thank you. Piglet98 (talk) 07:54, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Thx~ Thx 4 ur mail shuu. Endouku (talk) 08:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Profile Nice profile Shuu ^^ I see you do what I said~! Great~‼ :D SnowyBoy❄ 16:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! xD You left the 1st message on this new talk page ^^ (let's continue in the chat xD) SnowyBoy❄ 17:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Best Friends Hi XshuuX,how are you??? Maybe we can be best friends????? I thought you online so I go to chat but no you so I write in here. Chinjunjun (talk) 01:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shuu back from Spain i had lots of fun there and im fine but one thing mind if u can join my wiki (thanks if u did) and i'll tell u how to become a admin later * Admin do become a admin u must reach up than 30 badges and must also help me on some inportant stuff and make sure every single person has regisetred to make a page and tell on my talk so that is admin now i'll tell u about special member *Special member A special member is someone who is a admin and is working more on the wiki is chosen to come to special meetings to chose new admins (always on Wednesday Note:must come to wiki chat when i say!) *Sub-leader If u work more harder and the admins have seen your account and they see that u make and edit lots of times like me (founder) then we shall chose u then *WARNINGS! If u spam in chat then your banned from chat (but you'lle never do that) also if u don't go to meetings every Wednesday then we will remove u from admin and sub leader or special member just tell me if u can't go to the meeting So shuu thats apart of my wiki called inazuma universe thanks for joining if u did Diablomax (talk) 21:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Shuu its not called inazuma universe it is really called ultimate story u must make lots of ultimate story's thanks Diablomax (talk) 21:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) HI SHUU! just write it again or go on my profile and click ultimate story wiki sorry sorry i didnt use my signature in my last message which was the one where u can find my wiki but heres my signature Diablomax (talk) 16:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile I have the same problem. I think everyone has the same problem. I think it is a bug again. I can't do anything about it. For now, we have to wait untill it will be fixed. I think it is possible to earn badges even you can't see what you can earn~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hey Shuu, how are you? I'm really sorry I had to leave chat but something important came up and well...I just felt really bad about not being able to talk to you in chat today. That's all I wanted to say and can't wait to read your story. I know it's going to be ulimate. See you around the corner. Piglet98 (talk) 11:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: How ? Hey Shuu~! I'm fine, thanks and you ? For the signature ? Just go here →XshuuX' Signature~! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, hope you will understand how to edit the codes :D So, if you need help, just leave a message ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can join the chat if you want, I can do it in pm ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 12:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) There ^^ →User:SnowyBoy/XshuuX SnowyBoy❄ 13:09, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes it's good ! Great job :D SnowyBoy❄ 19:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sing~ Yes, I edited it because you had it, but it suits you more~ (Since you are Shuu :D). And it doesn't really matter to me which one I have! You keep it!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ God Knows~ Dark Matter~ 14:33, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No no!!! You don't have to change it!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ God Knows~ Dark Matter~ 14:38, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thank you so much! ♥ =D - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 18:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shuu Hey Shuu, how are you? I used wanted to say hi because we haven't talked in awhile. I hope I'll be able to catch up with you in chat soon. Keep scoring. Piglet98 (talk) 10:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Shuu where are u now? I haven't seen u in a very long time so please come back and i'll hope to see u in the chat some day bye ! Diablomax (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hi how are you ? Endouku (talk) 08:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you shuu. ~Endouku~ 09:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear XshuuX You are invited to the Ultimate Story Christmas Party in the chat and on Tuesday 25th December 2012.If you can or can not make it then leave a message to me. Diablomax (talk) 16:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Shuu the Ultimate Story Party has started so aren't u gonna come ? Diablomax (talk) 13:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) U don't have to be sorry U don't have to be sorry u thought it was finished because when i was on the I.E Chat no one who i invited wasn't there so then there was no party but don't worry tomorrow is going to be the real party Diablomax (talk) 19:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Nameer451 Evolution 04:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Shuu, where i live it's your Birthday, so i decided to say Happy Birthday now. Happy Birthday! Piglet98 (talk) 17:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Not mad Hey Shuuy.Why are you saying sorry.I am not mad I know that you have some reason that you cant talk to me.Dont worry =) Ajla Eleven (talk) 14:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ;) ; Hey come one it was no big deal you are my friend I understand you ^.^ : :Ajla Eleven (talk) 18:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Late Birthday! I'm a bit late but Happy Birthday! Hope you had a great day! Beta22 Yakimochi Screw 19:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) HBB Happy Belated Birthday Shuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its late but I hope you had a great day :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 19:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC)